User blog:Asnow89/Holiday Themed Y.A. Reads
The holidays are upon us, so what better way to get in the mood than a great Y.A. holiday read? Check out our books that take place during Christmas and wintertime. Enjoy! ---- *'Book:' [http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_Series_Wiki Frostbite] *'Authors:' Richelle Mead *'Summary:' Rose loves Dimitri, Dimitri might love Tasha, and Mason would die to be with Rose... It’s winter break at St. Vladimir’s, but Rose is feeling anything but festive. A massive Strigoi attack has put the school on high alert, and now the Academy’s crawling with Guardians—including Rose’s hard-hitting mother, Janine Hathaway. The Strigoi are closing in, and the Academy’s not taking any risks... This year, St. Vlad’s annual holiday ski trip is mandatory. *'Why Buy It:' Read this fun wintertime read- it's the sequel to Vampire Academy and the movie came out earlier this year. It's a fun, fast read! ---- *'Book:' Let it Snow *'Authors:' John Green, Maureen Johnson, Lauren Myracle *'Summary:' Sparkling white snowdrifts, beautiful presents wrapped in ribbons, and multicolored lights glittering in the night through the falling snow. A Christmas Eve snowstorm transforms one small town into a romantic haven, the kind you see only in movies. Well, kinda. *'Why Buy It:' If you loved The Fault in Our Stars, you will love this other novel by John Green. No one writes about romance better than him! ---- *'Book:' [http://narnia.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion,_the_Witch_and_the_Wardrobe_%28book%29 The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe] *'Authors:' C.S. Lewis *'Summary:' When Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy took their first steps into the world behind the magic wardrobe, little do they realise what adventures are about to unfold. And as the story of Narnia begins to unfold, so to does a classic tale that has enchanted readers of all ages for over half a century. *'Why Buy It:' It is always winter in Narnia, but never Christmas! Until Peter, Susan, and Edmund arrive. Enjoy this fun Christmastime classic. ---- *'Book:' [http://princessdiaries.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Diaries_Wiki The Princess Present] *'Authors:' Meg Cabot *'Summary:' Every year, Princess Mia spends the holidays in Genovia with Grandmère. This year, she's looking forward to the most perfect Christmas ever: her boyfriend, Michael, and her best friend, Lilly, are coming to Genovia, too. But even a princess's plans can go awry. *'Why Buy It:' If you loved [http://princessdiaries.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Diaries_Wiki The Princess Diaries], then check out the princess in action during Christmastime in Genovia. ---- *'Book:' [http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone] *'Authors:' J.K. Rowling *'Summary:' Harry Potter has never played a sport while flying on a broomstick. He's never worn a Cloak of Invisibility, befriended a giant, or helped hatch a dragon. All Harry knows is a miserable life with the Dursleys, his horrible aunt and uncle, and their abominable son, Dudley. Harry's room is a tiny cupboard under the stairs, and he hasn't had a birthday party in ten years. But all that is about to change when a mysterious letter arrives by owl messenger: a letter with an invitation to a wonderful place he never dreamed existed. *'Why Buy It:' Who can forget the classic Hogwarts Christmas feast scene? Even if you've already read Harry Potter, this is a book you will want to read again...and again. ---- *'Book:' Dash & Lily's Book of Dares *'Authors:' Rachel Cohn, David Levithan *'Summary:' Lily has left a red notebook full of challenges on a favorite bookstore shelf, waiting for just the right guy to come along and accept its dares. But is Dash that right guy? Or are Dash and Lily only destined to trade dares, dreams, and desires in the notebook they pass back and forth at locations across New York? *'Why Buy It:' From the bestselling authors of Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist, this is a love story you won't forget. ---- *'Book:' [http://gossipgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Gossip_Girl_Wiki Gossip Girl: All I Want is Everything] *'Authors:' Cecily von Ziegesar *'Summary:' It's Chrismastime and Blair and Serena are best friends again and up to their old tricks—partying hard and breaking hearts from Park Avenue to the Caribbean. Blair's mom and Cyrus are having their honeymoon in Salt Key. And when school lets out for the holiday, Blair, Serena, Aaron, and company head down there to blow off steam after their midterm exams. *'Why Buy It:' If you dream of a Christmas on the beach and love the show or book series, Gossip Girl, then this is the perfect read for you. Category:Blog posts Category:December 2014